dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guild
Making a guild I've tried to make a guild. I have a guildalogem, i'm p2p, but when i go inside the cave nothing is happening, ive tried click the alter thing but its not doing anything. Am I missing something? --User:Jodyguf3 Try leaving your current guild in order to make a new one. Edited by Dofus Wikia Leader and P2P (Princess-reoko)- im not a member and i still have mt guild you dont lose your guild if u are not a member any more u still get to keep it (reokos-army) is mine,honestly u wont loose anything u just wont be able to use all your p2p items and if u have a pet or any monsters they will die unless u sell them or put them in a bank. I have heard of cases where the leader's membership has run out and the guild deleted as a result. I do not know the exact details, but can anyone give some information in this area?--Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) 09:21, 7 December 2006 (UTC) This is false. He gets to keep his guild Tarquin-Mitzi 13:43, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Guild Experience Quoth the official IRC channel: Someone told me that only 1/10 of the XP you actually donate goes to the guild. The rest is just lost. I don't know if that's accurate. in fact this is 1/your level that is given to guild Guild Exp I have done a couple of experiments and have found that it is indeed 1/10 of the total experience that you donate to the guild. For instance, if you gain about 1000 exp and donate about 10% of it, the guild will only get 10% of that 10%, meaning it will get only 1% of your exp, whilst you lose 10% of it. : Not exactly true. I did an experiment, too. guild level=12, my level=58; percentage donated:90% (for the experiment). Fought a mob I would usually expect to get app. 20,000 exp from. Actually, I received 2794, although this mob was definitely not worth 27940 exp (of which 2794 would be 10%). The guild received 754, which clearly is not 1% of 27940, nor of 20,000. It's also not 81% (90% x 90%), and not 9% (90% x 10%), which would be 2514. Thus, the situation is more complex. --84.146.166.227 18:35, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::The reason why is more complex can be found on Experience under "Experience Awarded From Monsters" and you will see that there is a base experience given by the monster, Guild experience is affected by your guild tax and your level, and that your own experience is affected by your guild tax and your wisdom base/gear.--Cizagna (Talk) 17:34, 1 November 2006 (UTC) READ THIS PART!! Members of a guild automatically give a percentage of their XP every time they win a fight. That's how they make their guild evolve, leveling up. The number of Collectors, their Health Points, and their resistance are being indexed on the guild level. Every time the guild levels up, it gains 5 Boost Points which enable them to give new skills to the Collector. How to calculate the guild experience (XP)? The experience you earn at the end of a fight is shared between the player and his guild according to the XP percentage he decided to give his guild. The share of XP given to the guild will then be calculated again according to the level gap between the player and his guild. The bigger the gap between the level of the player and that of his guild is, the smaller the share of the guild will be. The XP percentage earned by the guild according to the level gap between the player and his guild is determined as follows: Less than a 10 level-gap: 10% of the XP share given to the guild. If it’s a 10 to 20 level-gap: 8% of its XP share If it’s a 20 to 30 level-gap: 6% of its XP share If it’s a 30 to 40 level-gap: 4% of its XP share If it’s a 40 to 50 level-gap: 3% of its XP share If it’s a 50 to 60 level-gap: 2% of its XP share If it’s a 60 to 70 level-gap: 1.5% of its XP share More than a 70 level-gap: 1% of its XP share Let’s make it clear with an example! If you win a fight giving you 10,000 XP points with 50% of the XP for the guild, the player will only earn 5,000 XP. Your character is level 50 and the guild is level 20. There’s a 30 level-gap. Therefore, the guild will actually earn 4% of the 5,000 XP points that is 200 XP points. DONE, I think this is an enough explanation about EXP-Giving How do you leave a guild? How do you leave a guild that you are a member of? Can you cancell membership on your own, or do you have to ask guild master or some high-ranking member of the guild to remove your name? --61.202.38.228 23:35, 24 June 2006 (UTC) : Any guild member can go to the Guild panel, click the Members tab, and click the X icon next to their name, regardless of their rights in the guild. --TaviRider 20:27, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Leaving a Guild *Whoever did this section must have had some bad experiences in the past but i agree.. don't try to take people from the guild with you they're in the guild for a reason so leave them be* Avatar Shapes You have the different avatar designs posted, but i think you should post the different possible shield shapes too... it may help with someones selection before hand. Changing Leader Anyone out there care to explain to me how to transfer leadership to another member? Thx. --GroundZzero 18:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Ya.. the guild leader can change a person to the leader by selecting their name and selecting them to be the guild leader, but only the guild leader can do this, no other members regardless of rank. Plundy 23:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Inviting people not in area How do you invite people who are not in your area? --Zuh-K 18:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Just add the person as a friend, then click on her name and the option to "Invite to join guild" will appear. --Zuh-K 18:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :you can now also click on the their name in the chat box and click the option invite to join guild ~ Didodeman 04:10, 12 April 2007 (UTC) questions can you change the name of the guild? :No. Once named, it cannot be changed. --GrauGeist 01:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) is there a special spot where guild money/items are put for the paddoc? :No. Just the shed for mounts. --GrauGeist 01:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) can guilds buy houses instead of paddocs? :No. Only Players can buy Houses. --GrauGeist 01:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) does anyone know if you can disband/destroy a guild - and if you do, what happens? : when the last player leaves the guild, it is effectively destroyed //PeetTM 10:12, 11 May 2007 (UTC) First off, is it appropriate to ask a question about the guildopedia in here? And if it is, I want to ask why is has been down for so long, and if it is coming back? Our guild uses it alot, and it's hard to share information with everyone if it's not up. x_X; Thanks, and go ahead and remove this if you think it's in the wrong place. --Present 1:56, 14 July 2007 Guild Levelling Anyone want to put up some tips for spending points your guild earns? I'm the leader of my guild and I have been wrestling with where to put points. I was going to put it to a vote but I would appreciate input. I imagine low level guilds should put points into combat abilities so the perceptor either lasts longer or helps out any defenders. Alamar Wevilspore 70.121.231.96 05:43, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :What strong guilds does is to pump all the way the % steal items for battle, as many of their users main concearn is to get resources for their scrolls, maybe get unbewich as the preceptors AI is very bad and bearly does anything so you will really depend more on who is defending rather if the preceptor has the ability to defend its self, also many people who aggress the preceptor are strong people that can kill very fast the preceptor even if it does a mearly 50 damage to a character that may have 1000 HP muse? it says muse rank = xelor (wizard) um idk who edited that but thats dumb muse is greek for trustworthy ness so fix that jank! :Fixed but its A source of inspiration, remember the 9 muses --Cizagna (Talk) 01:07, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :: Oh my, I think I know who did this, I guess I'll have to ask (I hope it's not him). If it is him, I guess I'll give his name here ;-) --Rosslaew 14:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Guild houses In the next update ("Otomaï island", if the english name is the same that the french one), it will be possible for anyone that owns a house to turn his personnal house into a guild house (and backwards). There will therefore be 3 new rights : the right to teleport to the guild house using a new potion, the right to have access to the house and the right to have access to the chest. Should we update now, saying that it will soon be possible ? --Rosslaew 14:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) How do I change my house into a guild house? NateDM 21:17 05 Feb 2008 level 100 guild? if that were to happen to be a level 100 guild then it would have 100% resistance to all elements making it invincible, is this possible? even a level 99 guild would probably take a few level 200's to kill : The max guild level is 60 I believe. Either way, 100% resistances is not unbeatable. Pandawas have spells that reduce resistance to elements. Also, if the collector has no attacks, a level 1 will inevitably win, it would just take a long time. -- i dont know how high a guild can actually go but revolution is lvl 68 or 69 :I think that it is possible for a guild to reach Lv. 100. ON Shika Omni is around Lv. 72. Just got to wait and see though.Galrauch 18:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) EDIT: After a guild reaches level 50 the resists stay at 50% and doesn't go any higher. And I'm pretty sure the cap is 100. On Rosal the first guild, Heveanly Knights is 78. So 60 isn't the highest, pretty sure its 100 Late update, Blank is level 107. Youbutsu (talk) 19:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The maximum guild lvl is 200 Updating The Ranks for guild member possions aren't all there, if a guild rank manager is here, please give us the rest (Treasure Hunter, Poacher) --Rabi 00:01, 24 August 2007 :Done, still in need of descriptions tough. --GroundZzero (Talk) 11:52, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Name of the guild How many characters(letters) can have the name of the guild? Thanks in advance Rank descriptions should be removed There should not be any sort of description for rank. The way the descriptions are written, it sounds like a guide on what rights each rank should get in the opinion of the writer. Something like that should not appear on any sort of wiki. XxKibaxX 14:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Inactivity of guild leader i heard that if the leader of a guild s inactive for 1 month the guild leadership is transferred to the second on command. if there are only 2 members in a guild, 1 of them being a protector; will the protector get the guild after 1 month? Thanks!Senan 03:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) no, senan it will not. I was recently part of a guild, with I being active and the guild leader was inactive for 1 month 13 days when i left the guild, and his leadership had not changed. Thus i believe that the guild leader will never change because of inactivity of the guild leader Plundy 04:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) thats stupid =/ if only it transferred to the next highest rank. Senan 12:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :From forums :Quote: "When the leader of a guild is deleted, or if he hasn’t logged on in the last 3 months, the guild’s Second in Command automatically becomes the leader. If there is no Second in Command, the player who’s given the most XP to the guild takes on the role of leader." :Will check if there was another change but i dont think so -- Guild lvl 200 Blank leader Youbutsu: "Thanks all! Yes level 101 is possible, 200 is max and that is our new goal!" So.. Shall we add that information to Guild page? I didn't do that yet, because I'm not sure. We will need few more xp-tables etc. EisttekcirCZ 16:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Still none gives opinion? :D EisttekcirCZ 16:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::When you are sure, then go ahead! This is a wikia, after all. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 22:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll contact Youb as soon as possible and ask him to take screenshot :P EisttekcirCZ 08:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No need for a screenshot, is there? Blank is level 106 now, soon 107 and it does keep up all the way up to level 200. I've posted a little explanation at http://forum.dofus.com/en/general-discussion-f2/blank-lvl-100-t72123.html about how it works levelling a guild. Youbutsu (talk) 19:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC)